


All Good Things Must Come to an End

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Kisses, ben/evie are a thing, don't worry there is no cheating, evie is poly and everyone is okay with it, sweet with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: To open them meant to greet the day with a smile and Evie wasn’t ready for that. She wanted to stay here, wrapped up in the warmth of his arms and a smile was simply out of the question.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	All Good Things Must Come to an End

The morning sun shone in through the opened curtains, causing the young woman to groan. She refused to open her eyes this morning. To open them meant to greet the day with a smile and Evie wasn’t ready for that. She wanted to stay here, wrapped up in the warmth of his arms and a smile was simply out of the question.

“Princess,” his sleepy draw startled her. His hand touched the top of her head, fingers lazily running through her hair. It felt wonderful, putting her at ease. 

His hand traveled down, fingertips tracing the contours of her face, brushing over closed eyes lids, trailing the length of her nose and finally tracing the outline of her lips. Then he started all over again, fingers tracing every delicate feature. 

This touch felt far more different than any of his previous caresses. It felt sad, as if he were trying to memorize everything about her. 

“Harry,” she whispered, shuffling closer. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened and Evie found herself pulled even closer, hand sprayed over his bare chest. 

Oh how she was going to miss this. 

Harry grunted softly, his hand travelling down to gently hook around her chin and drew her forward. She waited patiently for that sweet taste. He had something else in mind. His lips replaced his hand, catching her forehead with a soft kiss. Painfully slow he continued, kiss after kiss refusing to leave a single inch of her face untouched. Mostly. Harry avoided her lips at all costs, instead leaving teasing kisses at its corners. 

She huffed in frustration, igniting a snicker from the pirate, “Harry.” 

Two could play that game. She gently escaped his grasp, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. She loved the sharp intake of breath he gave at her touch. It started as a mirror of his previous ministrations; feather light kisses on his forehead, following a path to his closed eyelids. She kissed one before crossing the bridge of his nose to the other. A nip to the tip of his nose, earned her a delightful growl. 

Her thumb caught his mouth, tracing the lower lip. The thought to give him a taste of his own medicine crossed her mind, to barely brush her lips to the corner of his mouth. 

She couldn’t leave it there. 

Evie realized time was against them. They couldn’t drag this out much more. She claimed his lips, hungry and demanding. Harry’s arm tightened around her. His other hand buried into her hair and drew her tighter against him, equally as hungry and demanding. 

Much like Harry’s earlier caresses, something about this kiss felt different. They’d had their share of hungry kisses. Harry was notorious for being demanding. But this, all of this...felt final. 

A silent goodbye either wished to give. 

She didn’t know when the tears had begun to fall, but they did, her cheeks now wet and cold. Yet she refused to move away, only holding tighter. 

They broke apart after what felt like an eternity. Harry rested his forehead against hers, his thumbing stroking her cheek to wipe away her tears. 

Evie took a shaky breath, willing the tears to stop, “I should go.” 

Harry’s arms fell away from her allowing her the freedom to pull away. Slowly she opened her eyes, surprised to see Harry chose to keep his closed. His cheeks shone with a familiar dampness. 

They remained silent as Evie slid from the bed and began to dress. Ben was waiting for her after all.They had a tour of the world to tend too. It’d be months before they would be home. Months until she’d be able to see him again, if he’d even want to.

Ben had been generous, knowing her feelings for Harry. He hadn’t been all too surprised when she admitted her feelings for the pirate. In fact he’d been perfectly fine with it, allowing her to start a relationship with Harry that the pirate was only too happy to take part in. She’d been so happy to have both men she loved and they’d all been accepting of the arrangement.

Evie took another shaky breath, looking at the man who’d barely moved, his arm now covering his eyes. 

“Harry,” he only grunted in response, “Harry, please look at me.” 

He muttered something under his breath, turning his head away from her. It hurt to see him act so childish. To see his refusal to look at her. 

“I want you to be happy,” she started, choking back on the tears that wished to fall once more. “You don’t have to wait for me, find someone special and be with them. I won’t be mad or upset.” She was lying, and something told her Harry knew despite not being able to see into his eyes. It’d break her heart to see him with someone else, but if it made him happy so be it. 

“I could steal ye away,” Harry finally mumbled, arm still covering his face. “Steal ye away right now and never look back.”

She smiled down sadly, “we both know you wouldn’t do that. For all the teasing you give Ben, you respect him too much. You respect me too much. ” 

The pirate only scoffed at her words. 

Evie’s heart felt torn, despite the fact Ben never once made her choose. Ben understood both of them made her happy. Both made her complete. Yet she couldn’t stay with Harry. 

“I love you, Harry Hook,” she whispered, stealing one last kiss. She paused at the door, looking back in hopes of catching his eye. His arm remained over his eyes and the tightness in her chest only grew heavier. 

“Goodbye, Harry.”

\--------------

The door closed softly behind the princess. Harry sighed heavily, removing his arm to glare at the offending object. He should have said more. He should have told her he loved her, that he’d wait as long as it took for them to return. 

Instead he was a coward and did nothing. He didn’t deserve her. She was better off with the sweet King who’d been kind and shared, being only too happy to allow Evie to be at her happiest with them both. 

It was like they said, all good things must come to an end. 

“Goodbye, Love.”


End file.
